A Little Less Fanfic, A Little More Fall Out Boy
by Imogen Peach
Summary: This is based off of the A Little Less 16 Candles, A Little More "Touch Me" video. This fanfiction is kind of like a prequel. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my very first fanfiction so please don't be too judgmental.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the video that this was inspired by or the band.**

* * *

It had just started to rain. Pete was soaked with blood and water. He had been lying in that ally for about an hour before the boys found him.

"Pete!" Shouted Patrick.

He looked down at his best friend, trying to reassure him that he would be okay. Andy and Joe ran over and knelt beside his beaten body.

"Oh my god." Andy said to himself. "I'll clear the backseat, you guys get him into the car."

The two did their best to not hurt Pete while picking him up. He moaned as they carried him cautiously to the car. Patrick got in back with him and tried to keep him from bleeding anymore. Pete whimpered and shivered as Joe sped down the empty road.

"How is he back there?" Said Joe, trying to keep his eyes on the road.

"He's gonna need more than a couple of stitches and bandages." Patrick said, still staring at his friend.

"Don't worry, we're almost there."

Patrick thought to himself:

_You're gonna be okay Pete. Andy's gonna fix you and everything will be fine.  
_

* * *

They got back around 1 a.m. Pete was unconscious at this point. Patrick and Joe laid him on the table. He was still stone-cold and barely breathing. There was a gaping hole on the entire right side of his neck. They didn't realize how horrible the injury really was until now.

"I'll work on him. You guys, get to bed"

Andy examined Pete's injuries a little more before pulling out his medical supplies.

"Andy, do you think he'll be…okay?" Joe just stared Pete with worry in his eyes.

"Well he's um…" Andy paused then sighed. "Just relax, I'll take care of him"

Patrick and Joe started to walk back to their rooms. They both stopped and looked back at Pete, still lying there, almost motionless. They continued to go to their rooms, trying to forget the horrific sight that was Pete.

Neither of them could sleep. All they thought about was what could happen to Pete. They hoped that it wasn't any vampires that had done it to him. Especially the Dandies. The Dandies ran the town. They were the most vicious, but yet the most aristocratic vampires of them all. They thought it was their duty to rid Chicago of any humans, unlike the boys and others who hadn't been turned yet who wanted the opposite. William, the leader, was the snobbiest and most powerful of all the Dandies. The team had had battles with him before, but they were never able to defeat him. Even with their garlic grenades and wooden stake crossbows, they were outgunned.

Patrick couldn't take it anymore. He had to see Pete, to make sure everything was fine. He walked to the lab to find Andy at his desk with his face in his hands, looking frustrated or angry.

"Andy?" Patrick asked with uneasiness. "What is it? Is he alright?"

"Pat, you might wanna look at this."

They walked over to the table where Pete was still lying.

"No…this can't…No." Patrick stared down at his friend. It was still Pete, but at the same time, it wasn't. He was as pale as a ghost, his face was sunken in a little, and all of his previous wounds had almost completely healed. There was also two white fangs peeking out of his slightly opened mouth.

"He was bit." Andy didn't look up at Patrick.

"Do you'll think he'll attack us when he wakes up?" Patrick gulped.

"I don't know. We gotta try to make a blood substitute for him, 'cause if he gets the craving for human blood, we're all just fucked."

"I'll go wake up Joe." Patrick shook his head and mumbled to himself as he made his way to Joe's room to tell him the news.

* * *

They sat across the room watching T.V. while waiting for Pete to wake up. It was around 4 in the morning when he awoke from his sedative.

"Damn, my head hurts" he said as he sat up from the table. The others just sat there, not knowing what to say to him. "Quit staring at me like that." He said groggily.

"Um…Pete, you might want to take a look in the mirror." Patrick said, breaking the silence. Pete shook his head, waking himself up, then got up from the table and walked into the bathroom. He looked up at the mirror and his eyes widened. His reflection wasn't in the mirror.

"This better be some kind of joke! There better be a poster on this mirror or something!" Pete shouted, sounding angry and nervous. None of the others answered. They just looked down at the floor. Pete screamed and smashed the mirror and started destroying things all over the room. All they heard was him screaming nonsense about revenge and wanting to kill himself. Until finally, he stopped destroying things and stood there for a second. He then stormed to his room and slammed the door behind him. They could hear him screaming with frustration. After a few minutes, the screaming stopped. Patrick then slowly opened the door to Pete's room.

"Pete?" Patrick looked into his room. Pete was on the floor with his face buried in his knees, sobbing.

"I didn't deserve this. THIS ISN'T FAIR!" He shouted, not looking up. Patrick knew that it was still his best friend, but Pete was still liable to bite him. So he slowly walked in and knelt beside Pete.

"I know you don't deserve this and I know you're angry, but right now we just have to-"

"What? Live with it? Act as if nothing has changed? Pat, I'm one of them. I can't just ignore it. Yeah, I know you always see the glass as half full, but no good can come out of this. I'm a time bomb, at any minute I could lash out on any of you guys and I don't want that!" Pete just looked at Patrick as if he was waiting for a reply. Patrick kept thinking of what to say to him that would calm him down.

"Pete, listen to me. You're not one of them. I know you won't try to hurt us. We still think you're the same Pete." Patrick tried to give him a reassuring smile.

"Just go." Pete looked away. Patrick got up, and on his way out of Pete's room, he turned back at Pete.

"We will do everything we can to cure you Pete, I promise." He then walked out, gently closing the door behind him. Pete pounded his fist on the cement ground, leaving a large crack. He began wonder if he _could_ control himself and if his friends could truly find a cure. But the biggest thing on his mind, was _who had bit him?_


	2. Chapter 2

After Pete had calmed down (several hours later), he left his room and walked over to the couch in front of the TV. He didn't say a word. He just stared at the TV, not even paying attention to what was on. The others decided to stay awake since it was only a matter of time until sunrise. Joe looked up from the guitar he was picking when Pete walked in.

"Hey Pete" said Joe, as casually as he could. Pete continued to stare at the TV. There was no emotion in his face. Patrick scribbled in his journal.

_October 3__rd__ 2006, _

_We were just on patrol when we ran into some Dandies earlier. We put up a good fight (if you call completely embarrassing ourselves in front of the enemy 'a good fight'). The Dandies pretty much heckled us while we tried to catch our breath. They went on about how strong they were and how vampires are superior to humans at all that crap. Then, they just ran off, which is pretty bizarre for the Dandies. We were going to ignore it and just go home but of course, Pete being well, Pete, went after them. We lost him due to the fact that we were obviously fatigued, but we found him a while later. God, why did he go after them? When we found him in that alley I started to get a knot in my stomach. There was blood everywhere and I was scared. I thought he was dead…well, I was half right._

"Patrick, quit writing your little fanfictions in your diary and help us out." Andy stage-whispered. Patrick slammed his journal shut and gave a sharp look at Andy.

"IT'S NOT A DIARY!" he hissed back. "And they're not fanfictions either I'm just writing my thoughts and observations."

"It's a diary." Patrick gave him an annoyed look and got up from his desk.

"Has he said anything yet?"

"That's what we need your help with. He hasn't said anything to me or Joe at all so we were kinda hoping you'd get a couple words out of him."

"Well, I guess I'll do my best." Patrick said, with some doubt in his voice. He plopped down on the couch next to Pete, who was still staring at the TV. "Hey man."

Silence.

"I got some song ideas and I kinda wanted you to hear them 'cuz you're the writer of the group."

More silence.

Joe whipped his guitar off of him, walked over to Pete, and grabbed his shoulders.

"QUIT BEING SO EMO AND TALK TO US." he shouted as he shook Pete. When Joe let go, Pete pulled his knees against his chest and turned to the side. He then let out a sigh.

"Alright, he made a noise. We're making progress." Andy said as he clapped his hands.

"Come on man, you can't just sit there forever." Patrick said. He was starting to get annoyed.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know that I was supposed to be excited for becoming undead." Pete snarled, not making any eye contact.

"If it makes you feel better, I made you some stuff so you don't have to drink blood!" Andy said in a singsong voice. Pete looked offended by what he had said. He stood up stared straight at him.

"I don't need a 'blood substitute'." He said, using air quotes. "I'm perfectly fine with NORMAL food."

"Pete I know you hate it, but you're gonna have to have some whether you like it or not." Patrick was starting to get frustrated.

"I'm just going to assume that this shit you made for me looks and tastes like blood?"

"I guess."

"Then I'm not drinking it. I don't even want to _know_ what it tastes like, Patrick. It disgusts me that they run around killing people just because they got hungry." It was obvious who _they _were.

"PETE LISTEN TO ME!" Patrick was shouting now, obviously angry, but he was worried at the same time. "I KNOW you don't want to be a vampire. NONE OF US DO! If you want to be the good guy, go ahead! Just don't try to starve yourself in the process! Pete, as much as I hate to say it, YOU NEED BLOOD OKAY? I'd rather have you drink this stuff than hurt a human being." Pete was taken aback by Patrick. He had never heard him yell before.

"Just…Please." Joe butted in. Pete just stared at the others for what felt like forever. After realizing he couldn't think of anything to say, he shoved his hands in his pockets and looked down at the floor.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled. "I just-" his words trailed off. He felt as if he was inconveniencing his friends just by being here. He wanted to stay calm. He didn't want to hurt his friends. They were vampire hunters. They went out and killed monsters like Pete. 90 percent of the vampires in this town were cruel and merciless creatures. The other 10 percent left you _alive_ when they were done sucking your blood.

"Here, I'll write down the recipe for you later." Andy handed him a gallon jug full of a red liquid.

_Holy shit that looks amazing. _Pete thought. He didn't want to look too eager to drink it in front of the guys. So when gazed down on the delicious drink, all he said was "It looks okay." He took a sip. "Eh."

"Eh?" Andy gave him an 'are-you-fucking-kidding-me-I-spent-the-last-2-hou rs-trying-to-find-something-for-you-to-drink-and-a ll-I-get-is-"Eh"' look.

"Eh." Pete shrugged. "It'll do for now." He strolled back into his room and shut the door behind him. As soon as it closed, he chugged the concoction down. He felt the warm drink running down his throat. It started to run down his chin and get all over his hoodie. He was sort of appalled when he realized what he just did. _God I hope real blood tastes disgusting._ _That way, I'll never have to worry about killing anybody. _He dropped the empty jug on the ground (as he did with all his garbage) and went back out into the living room/kitchen/training room (they lived in a warehouse after all).

"Did you drink the _whole thing?_" Andy asked, noticing the fake blood dripping on Pete's face.

"….Possibly."

"Well here's the ingredients. I'm not making you a drink every time you get thirsty. I'm not your mom."

"Jeez, sorry. No need to be all bitter about it." Pete wiped the 'blood' off his face with his hoodie sleeves, now ruining it even more.

"Hey I think you should go to sleep now, dude." Joe said pointing at the window. The sun was starting to rise.

"Why would I go to sleep?"

"We'll um…I guess you kind of forgot how your body changed, Pete." Pete realized he was referring to the fact that he would pretty much turn to ash with exposure to sunlight.

"Oh…yeah. Right." He said with a grim face. He walked back to his room and closed the blinds so no light shown through. He laid onto his bed, but he just couldn't get comfortable. _Why does this feel odd? I love this mattress. It's the best fucking mattress ever. _He moved into a couple different positions, but that didn't help either. He used one pillow, two pillows, and no pillow. Still awkward feeling. He got on the floor. _Better. _He thought. _But still not quite._ He couldn't figure out why he couldn't sleep until he figured it out. _I'm not gonna need a coffin, am I?_ He felt kind of disturbed by this thought. So he walked back out into the other room and stood there thinking of what to do.

"What is it?" Patrick was writing more notes in his journal when Pete walked in.

"I think I need a coffin or something." He looked around the room. "I guess I'll just improvise for now." He muttered. He walked over to the refrigerator and inspected it. With his new vampire strength, he tipped the refrigerator and dumped the contents out.

"Hey we need to eat too ya know!" Joe yelled.

"Relax, it's only until I get a real coffin." After getting all the food out, he started ripping the shelves and drawers out. He then got rid of the separation between the freezer and the fridge. He cleaned any debris out, picked up the fridge and went back to his room. "Good morning." He said on his way out.

* * *

"So what now?" snobby sounding voice said.

"We wait." Another said. "We wait for the boy to snap."

"Why can't we just go talk to him instead of waiting for _him _to _us?_

"BECAUSE I HAVE A PLAN." His British accent echoed throughout the room. Noticing that the other was staring at him with wide eyes, he decided it was rude to yell, and took a sip of his AB positive tea. "Once Peter realizes what and who he is now, he will come to us. I can assure you he WILL become a Dandy. He's perfect. He's witty, he fights well, he does need to work on the manners though."

"And how long exactly will that take?"

"Oh it's only a matter of time." The villain chuckled and continued sipping on his tea.


End file.
